


塞壬

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	塞壬

0

听到他的歌声的人，都无一生还。

1

奥斯特里是不列维奇共和国的一个重要沿海城市，其西南莱特镇的莱特港口更是掌握了不列维奇海上贸易的命脉。

堂本光一出生在海口边的骑士贵族家庭中，继承了堂本一家的骑士血脉。莱特镇的居民们认为他勇敢、正义、和蔼，将他视为莱特镇的守护神。

“堂本先生！又有人失踪了！”

又是一阵急促的敲门声。

这已经是今年第五次有人失踪了。

“还是那座岛上吗？”堂本光一沉着的声音安抚了来人不少的焦躁。

“......是。”

“好，我会处理的，你先回去吧。”

来人毕恭毕敬地退出宅门。

“利法，收拾好东西，这次......”堂本光一的嘴角牵起一丝绝非善意的诡异笑容，“轮到我了。”

2

莱特镇莱特港口的对岸相距一公里的地方有一座小岛，传说岛上住着一只相貌奇丑、歌声却异常迷人的海妖，听到海妖歌声的人，都会被迷惑，失去方向，最终成为海妖的腹中之物。几百年来，不要靠近小岛的祖训代代相传，却总是有那么些不信邪的人去挑战，无一生还。

今年已经是第五次有人因试图靠近小岛而失踪了，堂本光一决定带着利法亲自去看看。

利法是不久前开始追随堂本光一的，是堂本光一在镇上一大批忠诚热血的青年中亲自挑选出来的好苗子，也自然不会拒绝这个机会。他相信，跟着堂本先生是绝对不会出问题的。

在他见到海妖之前，他一直是这么认为的。

3

前往小岛时，堂本光一交代也许会住上几天，利法便带足了口粮。对堂本先生的崇拜胜过了对海妖的恐惧。

船慢慢靠近岛屿，空气中隐隐约约传来动人的歌声，利法觉得自己似乎醉在歌声中无法动弹。恍惚中，堂本光一接过了桨，不紧不慢地停在了岸边。

上了岸，岛上有一座小屋，堂本光一扛着晕倒的利法轻轻推开木门，将他扔在了一张竹椅上，用竹条死死地绑住了他。

“光一......都不看看我吗？”

小屋里处的床上，一名长发男子以极其妩媚姿势侧躺，一举一动无不露着本不该属于一名男子的妖艳之态。

“刚......”堂本光一放下了剩余的竹条，一步一步走向那位被唤作“刚”的男子，坐在床沿边，将他抱在自己的腿上，唇瓣抵着他的耳垂，声音低沉，“原来这么想我啊......真是个坏孩子。”

“因为实在是太想光一了哦。”倚在堂本光一怀中的刚异常乖巧，闭上眼，抬起头用舌尖舔舐着堂本光一的肌肤，最终停在柔软的唇边，一伸，将舌尖轻轻送入唇间，主导着这次热烈的深吻。

“你......你是谁，竟敢勾引堂本先生！快、快放开堂本先生！”在一边的竹椅上的利法意识逐渐恢复，看到这一幕大喊了出来。

刚略一偏头，露出一个调皮的笑容，头仍然是向着堂本光一，声音却在利法耳边若即若离：“光一......他说我勾引你呢......还让我放开你......你说，是谁在抱着谁啊？”

“是我。我永远也不会放开。”堂本光一用头抵住刚的，随即又向利法投去一声冷笑，“勾引？这是我爱人。”

利法打了个哆嗦，体内流过一股令人战栗的寒流。

“光一，不许看他，看我。”刚微愠着将堂本光一的头好不留情地扭向自己，将头埋在他的颈间，向他的耳朵呼着气，“光一......想要你。”

“不许反悔。”堂本光一一个侧身将他压到身下。

利法感觉整个人都在充血膨胀，剧烈地挣扎着，越挣扎，竹条边缘上的刺却入肉越深，在年轻人洁净的皮肤上留下一道有一道鲜红又骇人的血痕。血珠从血痕中一滴一滴地渗出，耳边是淫靡而微妙的交媾声和喘息声，那场长发男子极尽娇抚，更是给利法带来了羞耻的快感。竹条一点一点被鲜血染红，宛如地狱中的斑竹，血腥而美丽。

4

当利法醒来的时候，他发现自己躺在了另一座小屋中的床铺上。与先前的小屋不同的是，这座小屋干净而明亮，不比先前那么昏暗。

“啊，利法先生您醒了吗？”这次并不是堂本光一的声音，更不用于那名长发男子那样诱惑，而是一个清亮而略显可爱的男声。

利法四下打量，自己的伤口被上了药，衣物也换成了干净的白衬衫，一名男子系着围裙从外堂走进里屋，脑后扎着一个小揪，明朗而又欢快，让人心生舒畅。

“是您......救了我吗？”利法小心地开口，“这是哪里？您又是谁？”

男子温柔地笑笑：“我发现您的时候您已经昏死过去了，便将您带回了莱特镇，这是我的家。”

男子并没有回答他是谁，可是劫后余生的利法显然并没有顾那么多，连忙想起身道谢。

“利法先生，你身体还没好，请休息吧。”男子将利法扶回了床上，那双温暖的手让他异常心安。

“那堂本先生呢？他被海妖魅惑住了，还说那个妖怪是他的爱人，好可怕......”利法连忙问。

男子隐藏住自己眼中转瞬即逝的不悦，依旧是平淡而柔和的语气：“我也一并带他回来了，但他已经好了，交代我让你养好伤后再回去。”

“不愧是堂本先生。谢谢你。”利法长舒了一口气。

翌日清晨，利法是被海浪声唤醒的。当他一醒来，男子便会进入里屋，为他端来可口的饭菜。

“先生，我想出去走走，外面是海吗？”

“不行哦，您还有伤，再过一段时间就可以了。”男子总是那样温和地说着拒绝的话。不过，为了缓解利法的寂寞，男子每天都会从外面带回稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，比如小小的金制剑鞘、闪亮的水晶盾牌，都是利法从来没有见到过的，吸引了他的注意力，尤其是那个会说话的小士兵，他特别喜欢。

男子也不时会给利法讲讲镇上的事儿，陪利法聊聊天，利法虽说不能出门，也绝非无聊。久而久之，利法发现自己对男子似乎产生了别样的感情，一种过去的他绝对无法接受的感情。每次男子提起堂本光一，利法总是有些不爽，希望男子只关注自己一个人。

“先生，我喜欢你。”就这样直接地说了出来。

“小家伙还真是直白呢，他当时可是别扭了好久才讲出来。”男子笑着拍了拍利法的头，“好了，今天你可以出去了。去看海吧。”

等不来正面的回答，利法有些沮丧，却又因可以出门而感到欢喜。带着少年特有的青涩，利法第一次推开了大门——

5

却是一片草木稀疏的荒地。

利法瞳孔急速缩小，回头想去找男子，却发现大门早已紧锁。耳边是呼啸的海浪声，像孤魂野鬼的哀鸣。

“在找我吗？”身后传来一如既往温柔的声音。

利法惊喜地回过头，眼前却赫然是一张覆满青色鳞片的脸。

“啊——”利法惊叫着向后跌坐在地，跌跌撞撞地爬起，踉跄着向相反方向飞奔而去。

“你逃不掉的......”男子的声音由远及近，又由近及远，来来回回在上空回荡。

利法哭喊着，只能不停地向前跑，向前跑，两旁的景色却没有任何变化，不论朝哪个方向都是无边的荒地。

他大口地喘着气，在不经意中撞上一个坚实的背影。

“堂本先生！”认出背影的利法仿佛抓住了最后一根救命稻草。

“嘘，不要吵。”堂本光一制止了他，眼神中充满迷恋地向那边望去。

顺着堂本光一的眼神，利法又见到了那个男人，满是鳞片，奇丑无比的男人。

“堂本先生，那是海妖，我们还在岛上！”利法的声音开始颤抖，近乎嘶哑地吼道。

“别胡说！那是我的爱人，刚。堂本刚。自始至终。”

“刚，刚，......刚！”利法疯了般反复着那个名字。在看到皎洁的月光下，堂本刚满是鳞片的脸闪耀着光芒，嘴角隐约留有一丝血迹，脚边是镇上人的尸体时，他就明白了一切。

堂本光一缓缓向沐浴着月光的堂本刚走去，双手捧住他的脸庞，舔去了那一抹血迹。

“丑八怪！吃人魔！害人的妖精！”利法几乎是不受控制地如野兽般嘶吼，却一步也迈不开。

“光一......他欺负我。”堂本刚的声音混杂着所有的情绪，妩媚、温柔、委屈，不同于任何利法所听到的，却又是它们的集合。

“去吧。”堂本光一郑重地吻了堂本刚的额头。

紧接着，堂本刚向利法走去。没进一步，利法的绝望便多一分。

“走开啊！”利法不停地叫着，声带仿佛出现了裂缝。

“利法先生......”仍然是那么温柔。

“不要！”利法又一次呐喊。他已经没有了眼泪，只剩纯粹的恐惧。

当堂本刚站在他面前时，他的心脏停止了跳动。

“我......开动了。”堂本刚双手合十，微微欠身，进入新一轮的用餐时间。

“怪就怪在你不该喜欢上刚吧。”

对着利法的残骸，堂本光一匝匝嘴，又冲堂本刚委屈地说：“你还夸他！”

“哪有，我才不夸光一以外的人，最喜欢光一了。”

“你还说呢，都不陪我住在一起，天天被镇里的人烦死了。”

“过不了多久了，下一个满月的时候就可以了。就是要屠个城有点儿麻烦......不过之后签订了契约就可以和光一一起生活了！”

“那我帮你啊。”

“傻瓜，必须要亲手做才换得来那个契约啊！”

“那我可以帮你在下个满月之前保证填饱肚子。”

“今晚呢？”堂本刚钻进了堂本光一怀里。”

“保证填满你。不准漏出来。”

6

奥斯特里是不列维奇共和国的一个重要沿海城市，其西南莱特镇的莱特港口更是掌握了不列维奇海上贸易的命脉。

堂本光一是莱特镇的守护骑士，每年都会从诸位追随者中选出最优秀的那个，在他身边见习。每位追随者都会有秘密任务，由堂本光一亲自秘密授予，通过便会有留在他身边的机会。

“你的任务，是去那座岛上寻找到一株野花。”

7

“堂本先生，有人在岛上失踪了！”

“好，我会处理的。乔托，收拾好东西，这次......

“轮到我了。”


End file.
